rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Sharkface
The Insurrection (idea!) Instead creating individual pgs for Unnamed ODST Soldier & Unnamed Insurrectionist Flame Soldier we should simply create a pg called The Insurrection, which includes all of its members (similar to Project Freelancer), because they seem to be the main antagonists of Season 9. We can then create individual pgs for the Insurrection members (when there are at least 3 or 4 of them total). The infobox pic Well Nightfire. If we did that then we would keep the pages as that would be a team page, similar to the Project Freelancer, Red Team, and Blue Team pages. Then the significant individual pages, namely the two above, will be kept.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:07, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Ok, that would be good. Oo7nightfire 22:10, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Probably the wrong place to say this... but I cann dibs on being the first one to put up that the flame guy in episodes 15 appeared in episode 16. Allanpike 23:08, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Idiot. Episode 15 of Season 9. Not overall. We go by season episode appearances.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:09, October 11, 2011 (UTC) How does making a mistake like that make me an idiot? I've hardly done any edits here at all, so excuse me for making such a mistake. I'm only human... and still call dibs. Allanpike 23:13, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Can we rename the page to just Insurrectionist Flame Soldier? (Same for Unnamed ODST Soldier) Oo7nightfire 23:50, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Well I don't see why not.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 23:54, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Anyone else see the resemblance to the Hellbringers, just wanted to point it out QX100 19:48, October 12, 2011 (UTC) His codename is "Shark Face" That's the name of the song nammed after him. Any objections to changing his name? The page with his code name. JokersFlame 00:09, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Yes. Thats a song name. Not a nickname. Thats like naming the Frank Dufrense page just Doc.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:29, October 15, 2011 (UTC) It actually was called "Doc" for a long time. :P I know but its currently Dufrense. Plus its the song title. Not the nickname.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:52, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Well Williams the guy who creates the music never sees the video himself as he creates the music. They tell him what the scene is and he creates the music accordingly, then he sees it for the first time just like we do. He would have had to been told the guy's name nickname at least by the production team was Shark Face. And I still say it's much better name the "Insurrectionist Flame Soldier".JokersFlame 21:11, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Not really. The soundtracks appear some time after the episode. Thus thats when its named and given a cover.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 21:28, October 15, 2011 (UTC) I just talked to Wlliams. Yeah I'm sorry, while he did tell me before that he never sees the video and is told what type of song to make and for what occasion, he said on this incident the following... "haha--well, i think i had called that guy (in my own naming and in my head) -"this guy" -flame man -shark man -dickhead -sharkface so, ultimately, when i had to provide a name, i just went with sharkface. and yeah i named it :)" Which implies he clearly at the very least saw an image of the guy or got the sound files to add to the song before hand. My fault, do with the name what you want. JokersFlame 21:57, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Exactly its Williams nickname. Not the official nickname. It'll stay.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 22:30, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Do we really need a new fucking charcter page for every damn charcter with a notable design...Seriously I doubt we will ever see this guy again.--Captain Jean 01:34, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Well yea.... hes notable.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 02:08, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Yet he has little relevance to the plot of the episode he appeared in...and really does not have a name...or ever speaks.--Captain Jean 02:25, October 19, 2011 (UTC) In a recent journal entry Matt Hullum referred to the soldier as SharkFace, since he's a writer this could mean that he'll now be referred to as SharkFace-- 03:28, October 19, 2011 (UTC) For now the name Insurrectionist Flame Soldier will stay.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 10:56, October 19, 2011 (UTC) I still think thise page is unneccesary.--Captain Jean 16:59, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Well its staying.Sniperteam82308 I Wanna Pony 17:37, October 29, 2011 (UTC) Name I know this might sound as a Team Fortress 2 reference, but shall we rename it to Insurrectionist Pyro? 09:23, June 10, 2012 (UTC) No. No cross-franchise naming. Galvascream 09:32, June 10, 2012 (UTC) :okay: 07:22, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Shouldn't we just call the character "Flame Soldier"? The extra "Insurrectionist" adjective seems unnecessary, because there isn't any other soldier in any other faction in the series that uses a flamethrower. --Bron Hañda 20:57, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Well as for now there's not, but regardless no. "Flame Soldier" is too general a name, and it would be hard to identify the character. "Insurrectionist" specifies it more. The name is fine as it is. Oo7nightfire (talk) 21:37, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Death? It's never actually confirmed this guy died right? I watched the episode again, and the last I saw of him he got hit back into the hallway by a gravity hammer, we don't know if he actually died. CyrusArc 03:17, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Well if not, he most likely died when the building collapsed. If he doesnt appear again in S10, hes considered dead. Oo7nightfire (talk) 03:21, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Sounds like speculation to me, since Red Demo Man was ON the buidling, and a cannon hit his arm and he only lost said arm. But okay.CyrusArc 03:55, August 24, 2012 (UTC) "If he doesnt appear again in S10, hes considered dead." This. —file:Jman98's Sig Image.gif[[User Talk:Jman98|''Purple]] [[User:Jman98|Gecko'']] 17:54, August 24, 2012 (UTC) He appeared in the first episode of Season 13. As the "inmate that shares the history with the freelancers". It's obvious that it's him, seeing the tatoos, (same logo he had on his armor is on the back of his as well as shark's mouth on his chest), and the burnt face. So, looks like he didn't die after all. Which I am happy for because he was a very interesting character that barely got any screentime. Looks like he'll be a secondary villain this season. Anyways, should change the deceased status to alive. MrLightishRed (talk) 22:56, April 1, 2015 (UTC) Might as well. Oo7nightfire (talk) 22:59, April 1, 2015 (UTC) It hasnt been confirmed that hes the same guy so it is still just speculation at this point. Jumping to a conclusion doesnt make it a fact. Mr. Anonymous 11:51 April 3, 2015 There is more than enough evidence to safely assume that the flame soldier and the prisoner are one and the same. Denying that fact is just plain ignorance. -Warm Regards- Kaiser Slick (talk) 09:03, April 4, 2015 (UTC) If you're going to be that rude about it, at least elaborate so that we're as convinced as you are. Arkatox (talk) 21:00, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I'll elaborate. First, the prisoner's burns signify that he works with or is constantly around fire. Second, the shark theme is prevalent in both the prisoner's tattoos and the soldier's armor. Third, the fire theme in the prisoner's tattoos signifies that he has some obsession with fire. Fourth, Price refers to the prisoner as having a history with the Freelancers, but more specifically, Agents Carolina and Washington; the same two agents who fought the soldier. But the most damning piece of evidence is the symbol on the soldier's breastplate is tattooed onto the base of the prisoner's neck. If you need more evidence than that, then no amount of evidence is ever going to sway your opinion. -Warm Regards- Kaiser Slick (talk) 21:36, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Sharkface In No Fighting in the War Room, Aiden mentions that he refers to himself as "Sharkface." So should we think about changing his name from "Insurrectionist Flame Soldier" to "Sharkface" or what? -Warm Regards- Kaiser Slick (talk) 00:27, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sharkface is the meta Thefixer123 (talk) 23:26, July 1, 2015 (UTC)the fixer :No, Freelancer Agent Maine is. It outright says that on the top of The Meta's page. Also please use existing parts of the talk page as an example of proper talk page etiquette and hit "new section" instead of editing the page. Kore wa shomeidesu. (talk) 23:30, July 1, 2015 (UTC) Voice actor? It's suprising how we haven't found a voice actor for Sharkface yet. His voice sounds familiar but I can't be sure. Anyway, does anyone know his VA? Lakeblood (talk) 20:26, August 7, 2015 (UTC)